Un pequeño cambio
by Cranky Sky
Summary: (Comedia)/ Hao juega una "pequeña" broma ¡Ha cambiado de sexo a todos y los manda al futuro! Ahora... ¿Qué harán Anna, Pilika, Jun y Tamao, COMO HOMBRES? ó... ¿Qué harán Yoh, Ren, Horo y Manta, como MUJERES? ¡Entra y averígualo!
1. ¡¿Hao qué nos hiciste!

Fynbarioka, año 2000, junio, 8:30 a.m.

"Pensión EN, muy pronto Baños Termales de Funbarioka…"

–¿¡A qué curé loco demente se le ocurrió esta jodida idea!?– Gritó exaltado mientras veía el letrero. –¿¡Qué no se dan cuenta de que el nombre está más difícil que anteeees!?– Gritó de nuevo, esta vez, una persona estaba detrás suyo.

–A mí se me ocurrió el nombre, ¿Algún problema?– Preguntó fría y distante, el otro aún no la había volteado a ver.

–¡Joder, que sí, mira si como EN no la encontraba como ese jodido nombre de baños no sé qué menos, inventa u… ¡ANNA!–

G.S.

–¡Ajajajaja no me lo puedo creer ajajaja mi cuñada sí que es muy… muy…. No sé!– Se carcajeaba, como siempre lo hacía recientemente, ya que estando en G.S no tenía nada qué hacer más que, ver a su familia.

–Hmm, no lo sé, Mappa Douji, ¿No crees que están todos un poco locos? Es decir, ese pobre de HoroHoro siempre mete la pata.–

–¡Pues claro que sí, espera, mira!– Señaló al portal por el que veían. –¡Mi hermanito ha llegado a casa, y decían que ser Shaman King era aburrido!–

Pensión/Baños Termales.

–¡Anna, ¿Ya llegaron Horo y Ren?!– Entró gritando a la pensión.

–¿Eh…? ¡Ah, Hola Yoh!– Saludó el enano cabezón en la sala de estar.

–¡Hola Manta! ¿Has visto a Annita?–Preguntó colocando unas bolsas en una encimera.

–Hmm… está en el patio, creo… la verdad… ¡No sé dónde está ¿Y si le pasó algo?!– Gritó desconcertado viendo de un lado a otro.

–¡Oh vamos, todo estará bien jijiji!–

–¡BAKAAAA! ¡Tu esposa está embarazada ¿Oyes? EMBARAZADA ¿Sabes qué es eso no?!– Le preguntó a centímetros de su cara.

–¡Sí, es cuando un bebé crece dentro de una mamá!–

…

–¡BAKAAAAAAA!–

G.S.

–¡Ajajaja está divertidísimo, mira, Ohachiyo, ahora están Ren Tao y Tamao Tamamura juntos!–

–Oh… Mapa Douji, si tu madre te viera jejeje…–

Pensión/ Baños Termales.

–¡¿Qué has hecho? Mi traje está arruinado, gato mugroso!– Le gritó al gato que se perecía a Matamune, el cual Hao había regalado con el fin de volverlos a todos locos, sobretodo en este caso, a Ren Tao.

–Jo-joven Tao… no-no debería… es decir, yo no…– Ella estaba, como siempre, nerviosa y sonrojada.

–¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Ayúdame a quitar al jodido gato de mi chaqueta!– Gritó mientras la hacía de un lado a otro, mientras Tamao, casi se desmayaba por el grito.

–¡Yoh!–

–¡Pero Annita!–

–¡Te dije que trajeras un simple helado con patatas y no pudiste hacerlo, bakaaa!–

G.S.

–Hmm… pero todos los días es lo mismo, Anna masacra a alguien, Horo es un idiota, Ren es un amargado, Tamao se desmaya, Yoh no se preocupa por nada y Manta se la vive preocupado… ¡Anda ya sé…!–

–¡Mappa Douji, eso es…! Espere… ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENE EN MENTEEEE… EH?!– Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Hao ya no estaba.

Pensión/Baños Termales.

–¡Te dije que…!– Antes de que Ren le pegara a Horo, alguien apareció.

–¡Hola a todos!– Hao fue golpeado por Anna justo en la cara, lo cual lo dejó con el puño marcado.

–¡Hao, te dije que te pusieras maldita ropa interior!– Le gritó con el puño sacando humo.

–¡Oye ¿Qué vienes a hacer? Puede que seas Shaman King pero sigues siendo un grandísimo idiota!– Le dijo Horo.

–¡Oh por favor, no soy tan malo!– Reclamó en defensa cruzándose de brazos.

–¡QUERÍAS, NO, QUIERES UN MUNDO DE PUROS SHAMANES!– Gritaron todos muy molestos, menos Yoh que se quedó sonriendo en su posición.

–Mis queridos guerreros, les tengo una prueba que deben pasar, se…–

–Ya lo sabemos Hao, quieres que encontremos a cinco personas alrededor del mundo que posean un corazón similar al de un shaman sin ser uno.– Dijo Ren.

–Pero por un berrinche no quisiste contar a Manta…– Dijo Horo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¡Eso sería hace trampa, Manta cuenta como shaman aunque no lo sea también estuvo involucrado en la Shaman Fight!– Reclamó el "sabio" Shaman King.

–¡Lo que sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?!– Preguntó Anna de MUY MAL HUMOR.

–Mis queridos shamanes, hay algo que quiero hacer con ustedes, es una prueba, si logran superarla, entonces con mucho gusto serán liberados de ella, será divertido, fufufu…. ¡Ahora…!–

–¿¡QUÉÉÉ!?– Gritaron todos mientras una luz blanca los.

–¡Oigan ¿Qué pasa?!– Llegaron Manta, Jun, Pilika y Tamao.

–¡Hao ¿Qué haces?!– Preguntó Ren cubriéndose de la luz.

–¿¡Esto es una broma!?– Gritó Horo de la misma manera.

–¡Nii-chan!– Gritó Yoh mientras los cubría a él y a Anna.

Y así, al final todo quedó en blanco…

Fynbarioka, año 2000, junio, 3:00 a.m.

_Biip biip biip biip… ¡PAF!_

–Eh… que temprano es…– Pausó por un momento y luego se sobresaltó. –¡E-estoy boca abajo!– Gritó sentándose de golpe, pero antes, notó otra cosa. –¡Mi, mi, MI VOZ!–

–¡ANNA-SAMAAAAA!– Un joven de cabellos… rosas, entró de golpe a la habitación.

–¿¡EHHH, QUIÉN ERES!?– Preguntó levantándose.

–¿¡Usted también!?– Preguntó espantada… o espantado…

–¡¿Tamao? Somos hombres!–

–¿Qué pasa…?– Preguntó una voz femenina al lado de Anna.

–¡¿Yoh?!– Gritó Anna ¿espan…tado? Al ver a su pareja cuando se sentó con dificultad.

–E-e-está…– Tamao cayó para atrás haciendo un gran estruendo.

–¡Estás embarazado!– Gritó viéndolo/a a… ¿ella?

–¿Eh…?– Vio a su… vientre… –¡AHHHHHHHH ESTOY EMBARAZADO, espera… MI VOZ, espera… MI CUERPO ¿SOY UNA MUJER?!–

–¡AHHHHHH!– Se escuchó un grito desde otra habitación, Ann y Tamao corrieron hacia ella y encontraron a Ren.

–¡¿Qué ocurre?!–

–¿¡BROMEAS!? ¡SOY MUJEEEEEER!– Le gritó mientras se tocaba… los pechos, todo sonrojado… sonrojada...

–Muchachos…– Aparecieron los demás, el que habló fue Manta.

–¡¿Manta? Estás altísima!– Dijo Horo en forma de mujer.

–¡Amigos, me duele el estómago!– Entró Yoh.

–¡¿YOH ESTÁS EMBARAZADO, EMBARAZADA? LO QUE SEA EL HECHO ES QUE LO ESTÁS!– Gritaron todos.

–Esto solo puede ser obra de una persona…– Dijo Ren mientras sus tres picos se elevaban y tenía una venita en el puño.

–¡HAOOOOOOO!– Gritaron todos en la pensión, mientras el Shaman King, se carcajeaba en su asiento, definitivamente no sería una "prueba" fácil para nuestros amigos…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¡OK! Hasta aquí llegó, esto es un ONESHOT, pero puede cambiar, todo dependerá del tiempo X3 a ver a ver, ¡dejen reviews aquellos que aman a Hao-sama!**_


	2. ¿¡Funbarioka?¡Nuestros nombres!

–¡Estamos en problemas, estamos en problemas, estamos en problemas, estam...!– Fue detenido por un golpe de Anna.

–¡Ya contrólate ¿Quieres?!– Le gritó con la sandalia en la mano.

–¡¿CÓMO ESTAR TRANQUILOS CUANDO LOS HOMBRES SOMOS MUJERES Y LAS MUJERES HOMBRES?!– Ren estaba harto, o más bien, harta.

–Oigan, hay que tener calma, al menos, eso creo, ¿No es así, Yoh-kun o… -chan?– Preguntó Manta mientras trataba de encajar en la mesa, ya que era altísima.

–¡CÓMO CREES, EXPERIMENTO EMOCIONES DE UN SEGUNDO A OTRO Y NO SÉ POR QUÉ QUIERO COMER CARNE CON HELADO!–

–A este sí que lo cambiaron...– Susurró Horo.

–¿Y tú qué, Horo?– Le preguntó de mala gana su hermana, o en este caso, hermano.

–¿Qué de qué?– Preguntó sin dejar su posición.

–Cierto, tú todo contento tocándote los pechos asó como así.– Respondió Jun.

–Debemos encontrar a Hao, ese maldito me las va a pagar en cuanto lo tenga bajo mi pies.– Dijo Anna mientras se ponía de pie.

–Hao la cambió casi todo, hasta parece que Funbari fue puesto de cabeza, las direcciones están en su lado opuesto.– Informó Manta.

–Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso hasta el baño cambió de lugar.– Dijo Horo viendo hacia el techo con la mano en la barbilla.

–Pero nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos, aunque nos veamos distintos… TOTALMENTE distintos...– Dijo Ren paranoica.

–Osea que Hao nos envió a algo así como una dimensión alterna ¿No?– Planteó la genio de Manta.

–Sea lo que sea debemos hacer lo posible por regresar ¡No podemos quedarnos así!– Dijo Jun.

–Aunque… no nos vemos nada mal ¿No?– Dijo Pilika mientras se veía en un espejo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– Preguntó Anna de mala gana.

–¡Oh vamos Anna, ¿Ya te viste en un espejo? Pareces William Levy o Alfonso Baptista (sacados de wikipedia) a los dieciséis años!– Haló colocándolo delante de un espejo.

–Vaya, ¡Tienes razón Pilika, las chicas somos hombres sexys!– Respondió Jun también viéndose en un espejo.

–¡Pe-pero eso no e-es el ca-caso, e-esta es una te-terrible bro-broma del joven Hao!– Habló Tamao.

–¡Es cierto, además a ustedes no les importa ser hombres pero a nosotros sí!– Gritó Ren mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo al verse los pechos.

–¡Los chicos parecen modelos!– Se rió de nuevo la/el ainu.

–¡Basta, tenemos que decirle a Nii-chan que nos devuelva a la normalidad, esto duele muchoooo!– Se quejó Yoh.

–¿Ves lo que sufro cada día?– Dijo Anna.

–Tenemos que pedir ayuda, a lo mejor el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino saben qué hacer.– Dijo Tamao.

–¡Tienes razón, los llamaré!– Dijo Anna corriendo hacia el vestíbulo para coger el teléfono.

Y así Anna cogió el teléfono y llamó a la Mansión Asakura, al menos el apellido no había cambiado, y esperaba que el número tampoco.

–¿Hola?– Escuchó la voz de una señora ya mayor.

–¿¡Sensei, sensei es usted!?– Preguntó con, obviamente, su voz de hombre.

–¿Hmm, qué ocurre?– Preguntó la voz.

–¡Sensei Kino, nos han cambiado de género!– Gritó.

–¿Eh, Kino? No, no, soy Yohmei querido, ¿Eres tú **Ataru**, te encuentras bien?– Preguntó con preocupación la voz de la mujer. –¿Ocurre algo, Yoh está bien?–

–¿¡EHHH, CÓMO ME DIJO!?– Gritó a todo pulmón espan…tado, mientras sostenía firmemente el teléfono.

–**Ataru**, ¿Esto es una broma?– Preguntó de nuevo, sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta, ya que "**Ataru**" había colgado el teléfono.

–¿Qué ocurrió?– Llegaron Manta y Tamao.

–¡Las demás personas cambiaron de género también, el señor Yohmei es mujer y supongo que mi sensei es hombre!– Gritó paranoico.

–¿En serio?– Preguntó Manta preocupada.

–¡Sí, y peor, me cambiaron el nombre, me ha llamado Ataru!–

–¡Hey, chicas, chicos, lo que sea, vengan, vean lo que encontramos!– Gritó la voz femenina de Ren.

"La boda de Ataru Asakura y Yohakane Kyoyama"

–¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMAAAA!–

–¡Tranquilízate!... Ataru.– Le dijo Pilika con una sonrisa macabra.

–¡A como me vuelvas a llamar Ataru no sales vivo!– Le gritó furioso.

–¡Anda pero qué hacemos!– Gritó Ren. –¡No llevamos ni una hora y ya actuamos como si estuviésemos así desde siempre!– Se quejó, viéndose de nuevo a los pechos, sonrojándose de nuevo. –No es lo más cómodo que digamos...–

–¡Dímelo a mí!– Gritó Yoh. –¡Una cosa se mueve dentro de mí!– Quejó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡OYEME!– Gritó Anna, o Ataru, como queráis llamarle. –¡Número 1: No es una cosa, es NUESTRO HIJO, Número 2: ¿Ves lo que tengo que soportar? Y tú riéndote como idiota, y 3: A COMO VOLVAMOS A LA NORMALIDAD TE IRÁ MAL ASAKURA!–

–Si la voz de Anna era temible… como Ataru te dan ganas de llorar...– Sollozó Manta en una esquina.

–¡QUE NO SOY ATARU!–

Más tarde.

–Hao se arma de valor para evitar que entremos en G.S.– Dijo Ataru (desde ahora les diremos sus nombres masculinos/femeninos equivalentes) entrando a la casa.

–Esta lista que nos envió realmente me saca de quicio...– Dijo Ren mientras veía la dichosa lista que hace unos minutos había llegado a la pensión.

–¡Por mí que se tarde todo lo que quiera!– Dijo Horo tocándose y viéndose por todas partes.

En la lista: 

¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten de su nueva misión, como verán han sido cambiados de sexo y posiciones, aquí les dejo la lista de sus "nombres" jejeje.

Con amor: Hao MARAVILLOSO Y SEXY Shaman King.

**Ataru**

**Yohakane**

**Pileokeu**

**Junekao**

**Ran**

**Horouka**

**Tamatoshi**

**Manta**

_(los diminutivos seguirán siendo a veces similares)_

–¡Curé que ese desgraciado me ha puesto el mismo nombre que mi madre!– Gritó mientras su cabello volvía a elevarse.

–Bueno… si Hao cambió a todo Funbarioka solo por esta broma, creo que lo mejor sería que nos tratáramos por estos nombres en frente de la demás gente.– Habló sabiamente la alta de Manta.

–¡¿Qué dices? Si tu nombre no cambió en nada!– Blasfemó Ran ya harta.

–¡Eh, ¿Por qué no se callan?!– Entró en escena Horo mientras no dejaba de coquetearse.

–¿¡BROMEAS!? ¡ERES EL ÚNICO AL QUE LE GUSTA SER MUJER, TRAVESTI!–

–Tranquilízate Ran.– Le dijo Pilika.

–¡Qué no me llames así!– Gritó furiosa.

–Anna...– Llamó Yoh.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó él de mala gana.

–¿Por qué me dan ganas de comer a cada rato?– Preguntó con una bolsa de papas fritas. –Esta es mi quinta bolsa...–

–A eso se le llaman "antojos" Yoh… espera… ¿¡NO LEÍSTE EL LIBRO QUE TE REGALÉ!?– Gritó Manta levantándose y… por ser muy alta se pegó con el techo. –¡Auch!–

–Es que… tenía muchas palabras...– Respondió metiendo las papas en helado.

–Por eso se llaman "libros" baka...– Habló Horo.

–Señora Anna… señor… ¡Como sea! ¿¡Qué haremos!?– Preguntó Tamao nervioso.

–Para ser hombre te chiflan las patas...– Dijo Pilika.

–No lo sé...– Respondió con sinceridad mientras se veía en un espejo. –Al menos podré descansar de un vientre de siete meses...–

–¿¡Por eso pesa tanto esta cosa!?–

–¡QUE NO ES UNA COSAAAAA!–

G.S.

–¡Ajajajaja no lo puedo creer, no se toleraban originales, mucho menos ahora que son el sexo opuesto ajajajajaja!–

–Mappa Douji, deje de revolcarse en su trono, que casi se cae con todo y piedra en donde se sienta.–

–¡Ohachiyo ¿No me dirás que no te diviertes? Ajajaja mira la cara de mi hermani…ta y mi cuña…do ajajaja!–

–Jejejej debo admitir que es mucho más interesante que antes.–

–¡Y decían que ser Shaman King era aburrido ajajaja!–

Funbarioka.

–¿Cómo se pone esto...?– Ran estaba tan confundida así como sonrojada mientras trataba de evitar posar sus ojos encima de la prenda que tenía en manos.

–¡No lo sé, pero no quiero ponérmelo, prefiero al natural...!– Gritó mientras se seguía tocando.

–Eso es un brasier, deben ponérselo sobre los pechos.– Dijo Jun.

–¡ESO YA LO SÉ!–

–Cielos Ran, si como chico tenías unos humores… ahora parece que fueras tú el embarazado jajaja.– Dijo Pilika sentado en la cama.

–¡Duele!–

–¡Deja de quejarte Yoh, llevas haciéndolos desde… desde que todo esto empezó!–

–¡Pero Mantaaaa…!–

–¡Deja de quejarte, eres mujer, actúa como tal… espera… ¿QUÉ DIJE?!–

–La cosa más gay que hayas podido decir en tu vida.– Entró Anna/Ataru con un mapa en las manos.

–¿Para qué el mapa?– Preguntó Manta tratando de no levantarse, la última vez que lo hizo casi se vuela la cabeza con el ventilador del techo.

–Hao cambió totalmente a Funbarioka, lo torció de pies a cabeza, no podremos movilizarnos sin un mapa.– Respondió colocándolo en la mesa.

–_Anna se ve sexy siendo un hombre… desde el punto de vista de que ahora soy mujer, claro._– Pensó Yoh sonrojándose. –_Pero… ¡Joder, tiene más músculos que yo y es más alto!_– Hizo una mueca al pensar en esto.

–_Malditas hormonas masculinas..._– Pensó Ataru. –_Yoh no se ve nada mal, de hecho… no sé por qué pero es como si quisiera… bueno…"eso" con él… ella… ¿Así es como él me ve?_– Desvió la mirada hacia el mapa nuevamente.

–Aún no me explicas lo del mapa...– Interrumpió Manta en cuanto ambos chocaron sus miradas sonrojándose mutuamente.

–¡Cállate maldita jirafa, en este momento lo estoy explicando!–

–Me duele de nuevo...– Dijo Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos. –¡Hao, estar embarazado no es divertido, ¿Cómo haces pasar a las mujeres por esto, sobre todo a mi Annita?!– Gritó desconsoladamente.

–¡Baka, de eso Hao no tuvo la culpa!– Entraron Ran, Horo, Pilika, Tamao y Jun.

–¿Entonces quién?– Preguntó como si nada.

–¡PUES TÚ BAKAAAA!– Gritó Ran sonrojándose de nuevo.

–Lo sé… todo fue porque un día antes de irnos a América...– Inmediatamente le metieron un calcetín en la boca.

–¡CÁLLATE!–

–¡Anda, Anna se sonrojó! ¿O debería decir Ataru?– Dijo Pilika.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?– Preguntó Tamao.

–Ahí vienen la señora Yohmei y el señor Kino...–

**Continuará…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡Increíble! No pensé que les gustara tanto esta idea! me han dejado muy feliz con los comentarios! Gracias! Danke Danke Danke Danke! Y por supuesto a petición de ellos he continuado con este escrito! :3 ¡Espero que les haya gustado, sus reviews me inspiraron mucho a continuar con esta loca idea! **

**Agradecimiento especiales a:**

_**Ade07Chan**_

_**mary **_

_**Guest**_

_**SaKuRiMo0n**_

_**Namaha Ibuki**_


	3. ¿Somos gays o lesbianas?

Funbarioka.

–Apenas y hemos pasado un día, ¿Cómo rompemos este psicótico sello sacado de la retorcidamente de Hao?– Preguntó Manta.

–Oigan chicos, ¿Han visto a Yoh?– Preguntó Tamao entrando a la habitación.

–No, no le hemos visto, lo más seguro es que esté sufriendo por ahí o yo qué sé, hablando de, tampoco he visto a Ran.– Respondió Jun.

–No se quiere ni ver a un espejo, ¡Qué loco, si como chica se ve buenote jajaja!– Expresó Horo, todos le veían con los ojos entrecerrados en confusión.

–Genial, ahora no sé si decirte Yaoi o Yuri...– Dijo Pilika cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Hey, volví!– Se escuchó una voz masculina entrando.

–¡Bienvenido Ataru! ¿Cómo te fue?– Preguntó el señor Kino saliendo de una habitación.

–¡Eh, pues muy bien, gracias… abuelo...!– Respondió con una sonrisa fingida. –_¡Joder creí que ya se habían ido!_– Pensó haciendo una mueca.

–¡Baka ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!– La señora Yohmei apareció con su bastón, dándole un porrazo a Ataru en la cara.

–¡Auuu!– Gimió. –_¿Será porque el maldito de Hao volteó todo Funbari?_– Pensó con sarcasmo.

–Lo que sea, Yohmei y yo iremos al cine a ver una película de Lee Bruce Long, la peleadora de kung fu más grande del mundo, adiós.– Dijo Kino mientras salían.

–Oye, ahora que se fueron, ¿Qué descubriste?– Preguntó Manta topándose de nuevo con el marco de la puerta.

–Nada, Hao lo tiene todo bien escondido...– Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

–Ya veo, nosotros descubrimos que Horo es bisexual o algo así.– Comentó Pilika.

–¿¡Qué, no tengo nalgas!?– Se escuchó desde la cocina.

–¡AHHHHH!– Gritaron desde el patio.

Inmediatamente todos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar, y lo que encontraron…

–¡Una rata, una rata!– Gritó encima de una roca.

–Justo cuando creí que Ren no podía ser más gay...– Dijo Horo en burla.

–¡Cállate y mátala!– Gritó como niña, aparte de que ahora lo era, cuando le vió de nuevo.

–¡AY QUE HORROR!– Gritaron Pilika y Tamao subiéndose también en la roca.

–No sé qué sería más raro, que dos "hombres" se asustan de un ratón o que Ren se asuste como chica...– Comentó Jun. –Bueno… creo que lo de Ren, Ran, como sea, gana...–

–¡Basta!– Gritó Anna/Ataru mientras tomaba al ratón de la cola y lo mandaba a volar. –¡ES SOLO UN MALDITO RATÓN!–

–¡Y hasta salió volando más lejos que el Equipo Rocket!– Dijo Manta muy asombrada.

–¿Chicos...?– Entró Yoh algo confundida.

–¡Yoh! ¿Dónde estabas?– Preguntó Ataru aún con posición de lanzamiento.

–Es que...– Fue interrumpida por algo, o más bien "alguien"

–¡Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?!– Entró un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos mientras se acercaba a Ran y la abrazaba, seguido, le besó en los labios.

–¿¡JEANNEEE!?– Gritaron todos.

–¡AHHH BESÉ A UN HOMBRE!– Gritó Ran.

–¿Está… borracho?– Preguntó Tamao.

–Así parece...– Respondió Yoh.

–¡Ataru, sé que lo voy haciendo miles de veces pero, préstame dinero, quiero sake!– Gritó colgándose de él.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó.

–Mi… mi… mi novia...– Dijo Ran.

–De hecho es novio, pero, si es Jeanne, ¿Esto te hace gay o lesbiana?– Preguntó Jun mientras veía hacia la nada.

–_Eso mismo me pregunto yo..._– Pensaron Yoh y Ataru.

–No lo sé...– Respondió Ran mientras veía como "Jen" se caía en las aguas termales.

–Esperen… si los chicos ahora somos chicas, y las chicas chicos, entonces...– Manta pensó por unos segundos. –¿Qué sexo se supone que nos atraiga?– Preguntó.

–Obvio, a los chicos los chicos y a las chicas las chicas.– Respondió Jun.

–¿Pero no serían ustedes gay, y nosotros lesbianas?– Contradijo.

–Entonces al revés.– Dijo Ataru.

–Pero sería los mismo, sólo que al revés...–

–¿Entonces quieres decir… ¡Que todos somos bisexuales!?– Preguntó Pilika.

–Eso creo...– Planteó Manta.

G.S (para el que no sepa, Grandes Espíritus)

–¡Pffft jajajaja están tan confundidos que ya ni siquiera sabes qué les debe gustar!–

–¡Mappa Douji, si te encuentran te va a ir MUY MAL!–

–¿Tú crees? Si cuando recibía una legendaria izquierda de Anna, ¡Como Ataru seguro me bota los dientes jajajaja!–

–¿Y te alegras de eso?–

–¡Sí!–

–… ¡BAKAAAAA!–

Funbari, todos estaban sentados en la sala, unos se veían a los otros, Ran estaba confundida, así como Yoh y Ataru no querían siquiera verse a la cara.

–_Si me gusta Anna siendo Ataru… ¿Eso significa que soy gay?_– Pensó Yoh.

–_Maldito Hao… a como lo encuentre le voy a quitar… ¡Lo que sea que tenga si también se cambió de sexo!_– Pensó Ataru furioso. –_Pero por otro lado… Yoh me parece… atractiva… ¿Significa que soy lesbiana?_– Pensó desviando la mirada.

–_Me gusta Jeanne… pero como Jen es… sexy..._– Se sonrojó Ran al pensar eso. –_Y aparte tengo que usar un brasier..._– Se sonrojó aún más.

–_Tengo bubis… tengo una cara HERMOSA… pero no tengo nalgas… ¡Quiero nalgas!_– Pensó Horo con una sonrisa de pervertida. –_Creo que sé cómo conseguirlas jejeje..._–

–_Mi hermano… hermana… ¡Lo que sea! La cosa es que apuesto a que ya ha de estar pensando en cochinadas_…– Pensó Pilika haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos.

–Ren como mujer es plana...– Pensó Jun con una mueca.

–Yo como hombre me doy miedo...– Pensó Tamao.

–Hmm… ¿Seré gay… o lesbiana...?– Pensó Manta antes de maldecirse por pensar en esa pregunta.

G.S

–¡Yo diría de los dos jajajaja!–

–¡Mappa Douji no lea las mentes de los demás!–

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3! En el siguiente capítulo! Algo íntimo entre "Ataru" y "Yohakane" ¬¬w Y sobre "Jen" y "Ran" XD**

**¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, se los agradezco EN SERIO!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:  
**

**marisela lameda: trataré de actualizar siempre que pueda :3 creo que la mecánica que tengo pensada con este fic es cada dos o tres días, ya que no utilizo tantas páginas como con los demás.**

_**Namaha Ibuki**_**: ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te guste! ¿Quién no se divertiría con algo como esto?**

_**mary**_**: Ren/Ran descubrirá más cosas que no creía saber, créeme, y todo gracias a su "amado" XD**

_**SaKuRiMo0n**_**: ¡Gracias! bueno, Hao es un gran bromista, por lo tanto sus bromas son GRANDES XD ¡Animos a Yoh para que no se muera en el intento!**

_**angel XD**_**: ¡Gracias! Oh y por cierto, yo también me lié un poco con el nombre de Anna en masculino, Anno también es de donde vengo… hmm… algo… XD**

_**Ade07Chan**_**: ¡Jajajaj cierto ¿Quién no ama a Hao?! ¡Y no te preocupes! Seguro que la "cosa" hace pasar unos totales delirios al pobre de Yoh XD Tal vez haya algo en la tsundere y la depravada que los hace ser las mujeres que son XD**

**¡Y a todo aquél que lea, nos vemos! X3 **


	4. ¡Cosas voladoras! Y un gato

–10:53 p.m...– Se volteó de nuevo, se rascó el trasero y… espera ¿¡Se rascó el trasero, desde cuándo la GRAN Anna Asakura haría algo tan… eh… hombre, como eso!? Bueno la cosa es que no le importó y siguió roncando, después de todo ahora era hombre, y se llamaba Ataru, Ataru Asakura de… "nacimiento "si es que este individuo en realidad existe o existió.

–_Anna ronca muy fuerte siendo hombre..._– Pensó Yoh mientras se volteaba con dificultad para verle con las babas todas caídas ahí de lo más normal del mundo, como se vería un hombre real. –_No, en serio, creo que por culpa de Hao me estoy volviendo gay…_–

10:11 a.m, Pensión NE.

G.S.

–¿En serio, lo único que se ocurrió fue poner las letras al revés?–

–¡Sip! ¿A que no soy un genio?–

–Sin comentarios...–

–¡Este día será divertidísimo!–

Funbari.

–¿El desayuno?– Preguntó Horo.

–¡Ay Horo ponte un sostén, o una toalla por lo menos, estás desnuda!– Gritó Jun al verlo.

–Está desnuda pero al menos no está fumando...– Dijo Tamao viendo a quién tenía a la par.

–Hmm ta weno, sólo déjame tomarle una foto a los cocos de Horo...– Tomó el smartphone y le tomó unas tres fotos. –¡Ay se ven bitches!– Y la puerta se cerró.

–Prefiero a Jeanne...– Dijo Pilika mientras aún sostenía la taza de café.

–Buenos días inútiles.–

–¡Buenos días A...TARU!– Gritaron todos.

–¿Eh, creí que habíamos dicho que...?–

–¡Ataru quítate que obstruyes el camino!– Gritó Kino mientras le pegaba con su bastón.

–¡AYYYYY!–

–¡Hola señor Kino!– Saludó Tamao con una reverencia. –¿Quiere desayunar?–

–¡Por supuesto que sí, ¿Y los huevos?!– Preguntó tomando asiento mientras prendía la smart tv.

–No tenemos..– Respondió Ran viendo una revista.

…

–Ok...creo que comeré arriba con Yohmei...– Terminó antes de irse.

–Buenos… días...– Apareció con unas enormes y notables ojeras mientras caminaba con pesar.

–¡Hola Yoh! … ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves fatal.– Dijo Manta mientras se agachaba para recoger su iphone 50 debajo de la mesa, pero por alta no podía.

–Anoche Ataru…. Anna… ¡Lo que sea! No dejó de roncar… y además esta cosa llamada bebé feto o como sea no dejó de patearme… ¡Como duele!– Dijo quejándose de nuevo. –¡Creo que lo hace intencional!–

–Pues claro, te escucha y siente...– Dijo Ran algo fastidiada.

–Además ¿Quién no querría patearte desde adentro?– Preguntó Horo, todos la voltearon a ver.

–Oh sí… todos seríamos tan suertudos si pudiéramos patear a Yoh desde el estómago...– Dijo Ran con sarcasmo.

–Se llama vientre, no estómago.– Dijo Jun mientras tomaba una galleta.

–¡La misma cosa, cuando nazca le revienta la panza y eso!– Dijo Horo, gotita de sudor para todos.

–A este no le explicaron bien de chiquito...– Dijo Manta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Horo ¿De dónde exactamente vienen los bebés?– Preguntó Jun.

–¡Oh pues bueno, vienen de una máquina de bebés en donde cuando ponés una cosa llamada...!–

Mientras Horo "explicaba" su concepto de cómo los nacen los bebés, Yoh se fue a la cocina, en donde se encontró con Ataru, quien sólo veía un mapa.

–¿Hmm? Hola Yoh.– Saludó como si nada.

–¿Qué haces?– Preguntó tomando una manzana y metiéndola en un frasco de mantequilla de maní.

–Veo el mapa, Hao se arrepentirá de haber nacido.– Respondió con una venita en el puño.

–Ya lo hizo tres veces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que se arrepentirá es vez jijiji?–

–Que ahora estoy yo.–

–¡Auch!–

–¿Qué te pasa?– Preguntó viéndola a los ojos. –_Tiene bonitos ojos..._– Pensó.

–¡Esta cosa me sigue pateando, creo que lo hace intencional!– Quejó sobándose de nuevo.

–¿Quién no lo haría si le llamas cosa?– Dijo con ironía.

–Bueno pues ¿Cómo quieres que le llame?– Preguntó quejándose de nuevo.

–Hmm… no lo sé, TU HIJO, tal vez.– Respondió con una sonrisa macabra. –Y tal vez seas tú el que lo tenga que dar a luz.–

–¿¡QUÉ!?– Gritó espantada.

–Ya oíste jajaja, tal vez ser hombre no sea tan malo.– Dijo con otra sonrisa macabra.

–¡Debemos detener a Hao!–

G.S.

–¿Qué tanto duele dar a luz?–

–¡No me lo preguntes a mí ¿Crees que yo sé?!–

Funbari.

–¡Auch, ¿Otra vez, tienes algo contra mí?!– Le gritó… a su estómago…

–¿¡Quién dice eso!?– Se oyó el grito de Ran fastidiada.

–¡No me digas que no, te gusta más Jen que Jeanne jajaja!– Esa fue Horo.

–¡Cállate!–

–Hmm, peor odio que el de Ran a Horo no hay.– Respondió Ataru.

–Sí… pero esto duele… internamente...– Quejó con cascaditas en los ojos, sin embargo, esto paró al sentir una respiración muy cerca suyo.

–Hmm… no me importan tus malditas quejas...– Respondió besándole el cuello.

–_¿¡Qué!?_– Gritó internamente. –_¡Anna nunca me ha hecho algo así! Pero..._– Se sonrojó. –_Me gusta..._– Dejó escapar un leve gemido mientras se dejaba llevar por, esos músculos que la sostenían firmemente.

–_¿Qué demonios hago?_– Pensó, pero eso no lo detuvo. –_Pero no puedo detenerme… me gusta…_–

–_¿Será posible? Pero Anna me gusta mucho más así.._.–

–_Yoh es tan sensible ahora… me gusta.._.–

Al momento en que ambos se sellaron en un apacible y profundo beso, nada podía ser mejor, él exploraba su cuerpo, hasta el punto de lamerle la mejilla a lo que ella gimió de gusto…

–Ejem…–

¡Ambos se separaron tan rápido como pudieron que Ataru resbaló con algo y se pegó contra un sartén con huevos calientes que le cayeron en toda la cara! ¿Por qué nadie cocinaba? Quién sabe, pero si eso no hubiese pasado, la pensión se hubiese quemado, mientras Yoh se ponía roja al verlos a todos ahí parados, mientras Horo tenía una hemorragia nasal y Jen filmaba con una cámara de video.

–¡MI CARA!– Gritó tropezándose con la jarrilla del té que le cayó a Tamao en la entrepierna (el té estaba hirviendo)

–¡AHHHHHHH!–

Gritó tirándose al piso, llevándose a Pilika que estrelló la cara contra una aspiradora que llenó de polvo a Horo, entonces se resbaló y le pegó a Jen que se quemó con el cigarrillo a medio prender que tenía en la mano, pasando por Jun a quién pisó y tropezó junto con Manta mientras él quedaba entre la mesa rota y Manta con la cabeza metida entre la pared, de paso lanzando a Ran con una patada de jirafa sin querer cayendo ella en las aguas termales.

–¡Todos ustedes GRANDÍSIMOS BAKAS miren lo que hicieron!– Gritó Kino al ver el lugar.

–Oh vamos… no es tan malo… creo...– Respondió Yohmei.

Ataru tenía una seda en la cara, Tamao una bolsa con hielo en la entrepierna, Pilika una venda en la nariz, Horo estaba estornudando una y otra vez, Jen tenía un parche en la nalga, Jun tenía vendada la espalda y Manta la cabeza mientras que Ran tenía sólo una yukata puesta ya que su ropa se había empapado y también estornudaba, entre todo esto, Yoh, Yohmei y Kino sólo veían la escena.

–A todo esto… ¿Cómo fue que resbalaste Ataru?– Preguntó Yohmei.

–No lo sé.– Respondió a medias ya que mover la cara le dolía.

–¡Meow!– Se escuchó y de la nada salió un gato con la cola atropellada y una mirada pícara.

–¡HAOOOOO!–

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¡Bien, terminamos otro! :D Oh Hao, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? ¿Yoh logrará aprender la diferencia entre un bebé una cosa? ¿O tal vez Jeanne logre conquistar a Ran como Jen?**_

**Perdón por no actualizar seguido, pero el tiempo no me lo permite XD pero eso no me detiene! Jajajaja!**

_**¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen, y más a aquellos que dejan reviews, inspiran al autor, gracias ahshahsh! :3**_

_**ANGEL: Lo siento, pero recuerda que Yoh está embarazado y no puede hacer mucho así XD además de que Hao se metió justo en la parte lemmon ¿Coincidencia? **_

_**Namaha Ibuki: Si como Ren tenía sus episodios… ahora que es mujer… creo que aprenderá a hacer nuevas cosas… y a usar otras, aunque quién sabe, capaz pasa algo, después de todo Jen le tiene mucho amor…**_

_**Ade07Chan: Jajajaja pobre Horo, a lo mejor lo descubre más adelante, definitivamente Hao disfruta de su "pequeña" bromilla, y Ohachiyo, sólo ve como hace de las suyas, Ren es plana! yay! pero aún así Jen la quiere XD**_


	5. Lo que faltaba o quién faltaba

–¿¡Tengo que recordarte que esa cosa no es una cosa!?–

–Pero si le acabas de llamar "cosa"…–

–¿¡EHHHH!?–

–Pero… ¿Por qué discutimos por… ? ¡ALGO TAN FÁCIL!–

–¡Será mejor que cierres la boca Horo si no quieres volar a China!–

–¿¡Y por qué meten a China en esto!?–

–¡Basta todos, actúan como verdaderos idiotas!–

–¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?–

–¡Lo que oíste!–

–¿¡Me estás provocando!?–

–¡Adelante, a ver quién es más fuerte!–

–¡Alto no peleen, ¿Por qué mejor no lo olvidamos jijiji?!–

–¡Y TÚ CÁLLATE QUE AÚN NO TERMINO CONTIGO!–

–¡Pero no he hecho nada!–

–¡Contigo no hablaba idiota!–

* * *

G.S.

Hao, literalmente, se había caído de su trono junto con Ohachiyo que reían a no poder más, le dolía el estómago de ver cuál tormentosa podía ser la situación, la verdad es que en los pocos días que llevaban en su "nueva realidad" todo se había puesto patas arriba, perecía un ring de peleas de boxeo porque a cada segundo surgía una pelea, no sólo por no controlar sus… nuevas… hormonas femeninas y masculinas… Sino que también estaban confusos no sólo en sus géneros, sino a veces, hasta en su sexualidad… entre otros…

–¿Y ahora por qué pelean?– Preguntó Ohachiyo tratando de levantarse del suelo.

–Ataru y Yoh pelean sobre el nombre de la "cosa" jajaja… ¡Pero ya no saben qué hacer!– Carcajeaba una y otra vez. –¡Además quieren encontrarme jajajaja!–

* * *

Pensión Asakura.

–¡Me hartas!– Gritó Pilika muy enojado. –¡Eres una asquerosa Horo!–

–¡Oye, una cirugía para crecimiento de nalgas no es mala idea!–

–Ahh…– Suspiró Manta. –Si antes pensaba que era un caos esta casa… ahora… no sé qué decir…– Y una gota de sudor atravesó su frente.

–¡Mira, debemos preocuparnos por algo como eso!– Entraron Yoh y Ataru, la primera preocupada y el segundo evidentemente enojado.

–¡Oye, con cerebro de hombre no me dan ganas de pensar, eso lo arreglamos después!– Reclamó mientras casi se resbala con un balón de futbol, esto lo hizo enojar evidentemente , por lo que lo pateó y rompió una ventana. –¡Estúpida cosa, ¿De dónde salió?!–

–Anna… me preocupa mucho…– Respondió Yoh mientras sobaba su vientre.

–¡Pues a mí también pero ahora lo que importa es Hao y su ridícula broma!– Respondió viendo hacia las nubes. –Después de todo, sólo problemas es el desgraciado haragán…–

–Debemos ir de compras, por favor…– Pidió Yoh de una manera sensualmente femenina.

–Jejeje creo que a Yoh es al que más le afectó el cam…–

–¡ALÉJATE!– Se oyó el gritó de Ran.

–¡Oh vamos cielito, dame un besito, sólo uno amor!–

Y así fue, entraron Ran siendo perseguida por un borracho Jen que no se rendiría hasta darle un beso… y tal vez otras cosas más…

–¡Eso no es mi problema, lárgate!– Gritó espantada.

–¡Vamos mi hermosa Rany, que te quieroooo!– Iba a prender un cigarro justo cuando "mágicamente" salió volando hasta el otro lado de Funbarioka.

–¡ÓYEME IMBÉCIL ADENTRO DE MI CASA NO FUMAS NI BEBES!– Gritó Ataru.

–A-anna…– Dijo Jun.

–¡Esa patada fue más fuerte que la de un jugador de futbol americano!– Gritó Horo.

–Creo que Anna-san… Ataru-kun… tiene la fuerza en las piernas en lugar de la mano cuando es hombre…– Dijo Tamao.

–¿Eso es bueno, o malo?– Preguntó una nerviosísima Manta.

–Yo creo que peor…– Dijo Jun.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– Preguntó Tamao.

–La pierna le saca humo…– Dijo Ran.

–¿¡Quieren dejar de ver todos mis pies!?– Reclamó con enfado.

–Jejeje… ¿Qué tal si vamos de paseo?– Dijo Manta.

–¿A dónde y, en esta condición?– Preguntó Ran.

–Sí es cierto… no es lo más recomendable…– Habló Pilika.

–¡Oh vamos, hace un bonito día, podemos ir a la playa!– Propuso Jun.

–¡Ni loco, ni siquiera sabemos dónde queda!– Habló Ataru.

–Además en Funbarioka no hay playas, sólo el canal del río y parques acuáticos…– Completó Yoh.

–¡Bueno a un parque entonces!– Volvió a proponer la jirafa con patas… es decir, Manta.

–Yo apoyo la idea…– Dijo Jun.

–Y yo.– Sonrió Tamao.

–Bueno entonces… ¿Podemos?– Horo puso ojos de cordero degollado a Ataru.

–Bien pero no me pongas ojos de perro depravado de nuevo…– Respondió arqueando una ceja.

–¡Esperen!– Gritó Pilika.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Ran.

–¡¿Quién sabe conducir?!– Preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

–¡Baka, todos tenemos dieciséis años, todos sabemos conducir!–Blasfemó Ataru.

–¿Crees que si Hao nos hubiera vuelto más pequeños o viejos estaríamos en las condiciones en las que estamos?– Dijo Ran desviando la mirada.

–Eso sí sería peor que lo que nos ha hecho ahora Jejeje…– Rió Manta, los demás también.

* * *

G.S.

–Ohachiyo… ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?– Preguntó con picardía.

–¡Ohhh claro que sí, Mappa Douji Jejeje con esta sí que te pasas jajaja!–

–Jejeje…–

* * *

Funbarioka.

–¡Bien, todo está empacado!– Dijo Manta viendo las maletas.

–¡Ahora mañana por la mañana partiremos al parque acuático!– Gritó Pilika emocionado.

–Será fenomenal Jejeje…– Dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

–Oigan… ¿Dónde están Yoh y Ataru?– Preguntó Horo.

–En la sala, con un papel con letras o algo así…– Respondió Ran.

* * *

En la sala.

–¿Este es?– Preguntó Yoh.

–Sí.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Es muy bonito jijiji…–

* * *

Más tarde...

–¡Buenas noches!– Se despidieron todos antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, Hao, simplemente rió de lo que haría ahora…

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Ataru estaba recostado en el futón, tan tranquilamente, no había nada que pudiera interrumpir su tranquilidad… excepto…

–¡DESPIERTEEEEEN!– Esa voz, no sólo hizo a Anna/Ataru sobresaltar, sino que al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente se quedó con la boca hasta el piso.

–¿¡QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ HACES EN MI CASA!?– Gritó espantado.

–¡VAMOS AL PARQUEEEEEE… MAÁÁÁÁÁ, PAPÁÁÁÁÁ!–

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jooo! Hao ahora qué hiciste?! XD ¿Quién será esa persona que entró gritando? (aunque es más que obvio XD) ¿Qué pasará con los demás cuando despierten? ¿¡Qué pasará ahora!? ¡Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Ahora con los reviews X3 antes que nada! Quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, porque aunque no lo crean, dan al autor más confianza en seguir escribiendo y autoestima en el fic, así que de antemano les agradezco mucho a todos, ¡Los amo!**_

_**Angel: ¡Oh angel tus reviews siempre son agradecidos! En el próximo capítulo ya verás que habrán dos cosas de las que todos… quedarán "sorprendidos" X3**_

_**Ade07Chan: ¡Muchísimas gracias! No te preocupes! Me esforzaré para que te sigas partiendo de la risa! XD y bueno Hao… sabe hacer preguntas pero dudo mucho que Ohachiyo haya dado a luz en algún momento O.O**_

_**Namaha Ibuki: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Resbalones… Gatos… Hao… ¿Qué podría salir mal? XD**_

_**SKAM Asakura Lawliet: Jajaja gracias! Bueno pues… Hao sabe cómo hacer de las suyas, aunque travestirse… e.e pero bueno! Es Hao! Además con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora creo que si lo encuentran le cambian de pies a cabeza XD **_


	6. Cómo te llamas y pollo, pollo everywhere

–¡Auxilio!–

–¡Quédate quieta hermosa, ¿Así tratas a tu esposo?!–

–¡¿ESPOSO?!–

* * *

En otro lugar.

–¡Mamá… mamá… ¡mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá!–

–Hmm…– Yoh abrió lentamente los ojos y…

–¡AHHHHHHHHHH!–

Manta se despertó espantada por el grito, luego de eso se levantó a toda prisa a ver qué ocurría, pero pasando por el pasillo había un juguete en el suelo con el que se resbaló y…. cayó por las escaleras…

–¿De dónde salieron todos estos malditos juguetes?– Preguntó Pilika junto a Tamao, en el momento de darse cuenta, Manta le cayó en los brazos a Tamao que se tropezó con Pilika que puso el pie en una patineta y como la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta se fueron rodando colina abajo…

–¡AUXILIOOOOO!–

* * *

Mientras con Ran y Jen.

–¡Aléjate asqueroso pervertido!– Le gritó poniéndole el pie el en la cara mientras él trataba de acercase.

–¡Vamos amor, esto no superará lo de anoche jejeje!–

–¿¡Quéééé!?–

* * *

Con Yoh y Ataru.

–¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓÓÓ!– Ese fue el grito desesperado de Ataru que se oyó en toda la casa.

–¡A-a-ANNA MIRA MI ESTÓMAGO!– Gritó Yoh.

Tres… dos… unos…

–¡IMPOSIBLE, HAOOOOOOOO!–

* * *

G.S.

–¡Ajajajaja Mappa Douji ya no puedo más ajajajaja!–

–¡Mírales las caras, Ohachiyo, están tan confundidos!–

–¡Definitivamente tu broma fue hasta el límite con esto!–

–¡Sólo mírale la cara a Anna, está que hecha fuego jajajaja!–

* * *

"Baños Termales de Funbarioka"

–¡Lo sabía!– Dijo Horo.

–No… puede… ser…– Habló Jun.

–¡Ejem, no puedo equivocarme!– Asintió una y otra vez de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados de forma pensativa. –¡EL NOMBRE ES MÁS DIFÍCIL QUE ANTES!–

–¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!?– Gritó poniendo los ojos en blanco de exasperación. –¡BAKAAAAAA!–

* * *

Adentro.

Yoh, Ataru y… como sea que se llame, desayunaban de una manera muy peculiar, sobretodo porque sólo estaban ellos tres…

–Ataru…– Susurró Yoh.

–¿Qué?– Respondió de la misma manera.

–¿Cómo se llama nuestro supuesto hijo?– Preguntó.

–No sé, ¿Cuántos años tiene?–

–Tampoco sé.–

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

–¡!¿Quién pone una patineta en las escaleras?!– Gritó la voz de Pilika.

–No lo sé, pero el trayecto fue traumatizante…– Dijo la voz de Tamao.

El niño al oír las voces volteó de inmediato y saltó de la silla en la que se encontraba hasta abrazar a Tamao por las piernas.

–¡Tío Teo, Tío Keu, Tía Manta!– Gritó contento.

3…2…1…

–¿¡Quién demonios es este niño y de dónde salió!?– Preguntó Pilika.

–¿Cómo nos dijo?– Preguntó Manta.

–Oigan… ¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó ahora Tamao.

–¡Chicos!– Se apresuró Yoh. –¿¡No recuerdan a nuestro hijo eh… nuestro hijo!?– Completó con nerviosismo.

–¿Eh…? ¡Ahhhh sí, su hijo Jejeje! – Rió Manta.

–¡Sí, ¿Cómo olvidarnos de…. De ti?!– Dijo Pilika.

–¿Ya nos vamos al parque?– Hizo un puchero el pequeño.

–Faltan los demás…– Dijo sumiso Ataru.

* * *

G.S.

–¡Ah, ¿Osea que es una niña?!–

–Bueno… no lo sé realmente…–

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Eres el Shaman King Mappa Douji!–

–Es que… cada vez que trato de verlo o verla, su furyoku me lo impide…–

–Ya veo, ¡Pero anda ¿No te sabes ni el nombre jajaja?!–

–Ohachiyo…–

–¿Dime?–

–¿Qué se siente tener un hijo?–

–¡JODER QUE NO ME PREUNTES COSAS ASÍ!–

* * *

Funbarioka.

–¿¡Qué demonios pasó!?– Gritó Manta.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?– Preguntó Pilika.

–¿Qué nadie se dio cuenta de que estamos más grandes?– Respondió irónica.

–Jajaja cierto… pero igual iremos al parque.– Dijo Horo.

–¡Oye Rany no olvides llevar tu tanga jajaja!– Gritó Jen.

–¡No usaré una maldita tanga!–

Cuando todo y todos estaban listos, decidieron buscar el auto que tenían en el garaje, era un auto cualquiera, suficiente para cuatro personas, ya que solían salir siempre pero no todos juntos y cuando lo hacían Manta alquilaba un par de camionetas, pero en el momento de abrir dicho garaje…

–¿¡CUÁNDO DEMONIOS COMPRAMOS UNA SUBURBAN!?– Gritó Ataru.

–A-ataru…– Dijo Manta. –¿Ya viste la casa?– Preguntó Manta espantada.

–¡Es más grande que antes!– Dijo Tamao.

–¡No hay duda de que nos han enviado al futuroooo!– Dijo Horo.

–¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?– Dijo irónicamente Ran.

–¿¡Me estás retando plana!?–

–¡No soy plana, nalgas falsas!–

–¡Ahora sí te pasaste de lista, peleemos!–

–¡Basta de tonterías, se supone que vamos al parque acuático!– Reclamó Jun.

* * *

La suburban que habían comprado, no se acuerdan cuando, y el niño que decía ser hijo de Ataru y Yoh, la Pensión eran ahora baños termales totalmente construidos y no a la mitad, eso, y que ahora se veían MÁS grandes, MÁS maduros, y MÁS feos, tal vez eso no, pero ahora sabían que Hao se había pasado de la raya, y es que aunque estuviera pintada o no igual la pasaría, con esa broma, pero más que nada… ¡¿Cómo se llamaba ese niño?!

–Mami, ¿Cuánto falta?– Preguntó al lado de su… madre…

–No lo sé.– Respondió con una sonrisa. –Tu… papá… se perdió jijiji…– Y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

–¡Izquierda, no, ala derecha, espera, es a la izquierda, hey no, era a la…!– Pilika fue interrumpido.

–¿¡QUIERES DECIDIRTE YA POR UNA MALDITA DIRECCIÓN!?– Gritó Ataru enfadado, estaba que echaba fuego.

–¡Oye no es mi culpa, maldito google maps!– Tiró el Smartphone hacia atrás.

–¡Mi Samsung Galaxy S300!– Se oyó a Manta gritar, pero desde lejos ya que la cabeza la sacaba por el quemacocos.

–¡Basta, pisa el maldito pedal y lleguemos YA!– Gritó Ran tratando de zafarse de Jen.

–¿¡Cómo quieres llegar, si al maldito parque no está!?– Le gritó Ataru de regreso.

–A este paso llegaremos mañana…– Dijo Tamao.

–¡Oye mira eso!– Jun apuntó a un letrero.

"Pollo campero, abierto las 24 horas"

–¡JODER ESE NO!–

"Parque acuático de Funbarioka, a… hmm… 50 metros de distancia, se permiten tangas"

–¡Ataru giraaaaaa!– Gritó Manta al ver la entrada.

–¡AHHHHHHH!– Gritaron casi todos volando de un lado hacia otro dentro del auto que daba la vuelta, paró, todos abrieron los ojos esperando estar vivos y… el auto estaba estacionado perfectamente en uno de los parqueos, claro, dentro todo parecía estofado revoltisorpresa (para más información consulte los sims 3) ya que unos andaban encima de las maletas en el maletero, otros medio cuerpo sobre el sofá delantero y medio en el trasero, otros estaban patas arriba, literalmente y Manta que iba sacando la cabeza por el quemacocos pues salió volando hasta quedar en el capó de la suburban.

* * *

G.S.

–Y así fue la llegada legendaria de los héroes al parque acuático.–

–Creo que más que legendaria me parece pendeja…– Respondió Ohachiyo con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

* * *

"Pollo campero… ¡Es decir! Parque Acuático de Funbarioka"

–¿Cuántos…?– Preguntó el encargado.

–¡¿YO QUÉ SÉ SOLO DEME LOS BOLETOS?!– Le gritó Ataru metiendo la cabeza por la ventanilla.

–¡Es enorme!– Gritaron todos al ver los enormes toboganes, las áreas de descanso, el spa, pollo campero, y las tiendas de recuerdos que habían en el lugar, y las piscinas claro.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora?– Preguntó Pilika.

–¡VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!– Y antes de que se dieran cuenta Horo se tiró en la piscina.

Pasaron un día estupendo en el parque acuático, se subieron a todos los juegos, Ran le pateó todo a Horo en el agua y comieron en pollo campero, comieron pizza en pollo campero así es, un día genial, al regreso, el que conducía era Tamao, ya que Ataru dijo que le valía que condujera cualquiera y que prometió no comprar una suburban nunca más en su vida, mientras iban de regreso ya el sol se ocultaba y la luna salía, el cielo oscurecía y las estrellas comenzaban a asomar.

–Muchachos miren Jejeje…– Dijo Manta.

–Sí… los juguetes de pollo campero son geniales…– Dijo Horo.

–¡Eso no, eso!– Señaló al asiento detrás suyo.

–¡Ohhh…! Deberíamos tomarles una foto Jejeje…– Propuso Jun.

–¿Crees que deberíamos?– Preguntó Pilika.

–Se ven bien juntos, hazlo.– Le dijo Jen tocándole… algo… a una muy sonrojada Ran.

¡FLSHHHHHHH!

–Qué bonito se ven como una familia.– Dijo Manta observando a la ahora, por culpa de Hao, Familia Asakura que dormía plácidamente en el sillón, todos acurrucados.

Todos volvían tranquilamente, hasta que…

–Yoh…– Llamó Ataru aún con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Hmmm…?– Preguntó casi entre sueños.

–¿Crees que este niño se llame…?–

–Sí… creo que sí…–

–Definitivamente su nombre es Hana, Hana Asakura…– Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con una leve sonrisa mientras el auto se alejaba por el horizonte…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Raro final XD ¡Yay, terminamos otro capítulo y de la mejor forma! ¿No lo creen jejeje? ¡Bueno pos, lo prometido es deuda (aunque no prometí nada XD)! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no lo parezca tanto este capítulo quedó más largo que los demás, bueno pues hay temas de shaman King que me inspiran en las escenas XD, así como Yuru, Akusen Kuto, Mera saiko y Nantoka narusa, así que bueno espero haber cubierto más material XD espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos y gracias!**

**¿Qué por qué actualizo hoy? Ya que iba actualizar dentro de más días, ¡Simple estoy mega feliz, hoy conoceré a Cristina Hernández y a Enzo Fortuny, las voces de Sakura (Card Captors) e Inuyasha! \:o;/**

**Por cierto, habrán notado que la cover del fic es rotativa, en ella aparecen los personajes en sus versiones femenino/masculino equivalentes, es para facilitar la imagen de ellos XD son hechos por NadiaMartinez, thanks!**

**Ahora con los comentarios!**

**Mary: Jejeje lo sé, es que no las había puesto antes? Bueno aquí están entonces, la verdad me daba cosa ponerles que tenían 16 ya que… yo también los tengo y pensar en que Anna está embarazada a esa edad me da cosa, aunque ahora que fueron al futuro no sé qué edad ponerles exactamente u.ú Gracias por el review!**

**Angel: Siiii pasoooooo! Cómo la vez?! ^^w si antes eran problemas, ahora serán en realidad PROBLEMAS! XD**

**Namaha Ibuki: Lo sé lo sé, Hao simplemente es Hao, por eso lo amamos! XD gracias por decir eso, me alegraste el día también X3 y gracias por el review!**

**Ade0Chan:** **El encanto Hao! Jajaja hasta donde puedes llevar una broma? Siendo el shaman King? Gracias por tu review, siempre me alegro al verlo, al igual que los demás!**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, dejando un avance…**

**¿Qué pasará ahora, podrán Ran y Jen hacer al FINALMENTE, qué harán Ataru y Yoh ahora que tienen un hijo de quién sabe cuántos años, CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENEN TODOS? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo… Y si quieres deja un review diciendo qué edad consideras que deberían tener! (teniendo en cuenta claro que antes de ir al futuro que tenían 16)**

**Nos vemos! Se despide: C.S.**


	7. Un día normal, y Barney

–¡Buenos días a todos!– Saludó Jen mientras se ponía a fumar.

–¡Ni bien ya es temprano y estás fumando!– Reclamó Pilika.

–Tío Jen… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la boca?– Preguntó el pequeño inocentemente, Jen por su parte casi se atraganta.

–¿¡Eh!? ¡Oh esto, ehm… Hana esto es… medicina!– Respondió todo contento.

–¿Qué excusa es esa?– Preguntó Tamao en voz baja con una gota de sudor.

–¡Tío Teo! ¿Me compras un helado?– Llegó hasta su pierna y se abrazó.

–No creo que…– Pero fue interrumpido.

–¡AHHHHHH!–

–Esa fue Ran…– Dijo Pilika.

–¡Tranquila Ran, tu súper hombre va en camino!– Se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Al llegar, Ran estaba subida de alguna manera en el ventilador del techo, cuando Jen entró, lo primero que hizo fue… ver debajo de la falta de Ran.

–¿¡QUÉ NO HARÁS NADA!?– Le gritó histérica.

–¡Wooh, por mí te quedas así todoooo el día nena!– Le dijo sacando las babas de la boca.

–Oigan mucha… ¿Qué ocurre?– Entró Horo.

–No lo sé, pero me gusta.– Contestó Jen tomando fotos con su iphone 50.

–Jejeje bonitos chones Ran, no sabía que te gustaran las chicas superolorosas XXX.– Le dijo Horo mientras trataba de no reírse.

–¡Cállate, hay una cucaracha en la pared!– Gritó de nuevo tratando de cerrar las piernas.

–¿Sólo eso?– Preguntó Jen aplastándola con el dedo y… chupándoselo. –Hmmm… no, no saben a chocolate.– Negó con la cabeza mientras a Ran y a Horo se les iba el alma.

* * *

Más tarde.

–¡Ahhhh quita eso, es horrible!– Gritó Pilika viendo la tele.

–¿Por qué? Es Barney.–Respondió Horo.

–¿A quién le podría gustar un dinosaurio morado pedófilo que usa tutus?– Entraron Ataru y Yoh.

–¡Vamos Ataru, Barney te enseña muchas cosas!– Dijo Yoh mientras sonreía.

–¿Cómo qué, a ser gay?–

–Si lo ves desde el punto en que usa tutu y canta canciones gay…– Dijo Horo.

–Chicos, ¿Por qué rayos hablamos de Barney?– Preguntó Pilika.

–Como sea…– Ataru rodó los ojos. –Buenas noticias… creo.– Dijo mostrando un montón de papelitos de colores con dibujos de animales y payasos.

–¡Iremos a ver el show de Barney en vivo!– Gritó Horo.

–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO BAKAAAAA!– Gritó Ataru casi mandándola a volar.

–¿Entonces qué es?– Preguntó Pilika.

–Bueno, Ataru y yo fuimos a comprar boletos para el circo que viene mañana jijiji...– Sonrió Yoh.

–Oh entonces vamos al parque…– Dijo entrando Jun junto con Tamao.

–Apuesto a que será divertido, pero, ¿Por qué tan de repente?– Preguntó el peli rosa.

–¡Ja, apuesto a que su "hijito" se lo pidió y Ataru fue corriendo a comprarlos!– Se burló Horo.

–¡¿QUIERES QUE TE MANDE A CHINA?!– Gritó este furioso.

–¿¡Qué dijeron de China!?– Se escuchó el grito de Ran.

* * *

Por la noche.

Vio el corredor, todo estaba vacío, ni los fantasmas pasaban, la verdad era que todo estaba muy tranquilo… así que decidida se fue a su habitación y…

–Hola mi Rany, ¿Quieres jugar al zoológico? ¡Puedo ser un tigre, Grrrr!–

–¡AHHHHHHHHH!– Y ese grito lo oyó todo Funbarioka.

* * *

Abajo.

–¡Hana a dormir!– Gritó por, milésima vez.

–¡No quiero!– Gritó el pequeño con el control remoto en las manos.

–¡Hana, AHORA!– Gritó Ataru.

–¡Juguemos a las escondidas papi!– Le dijo mientras salía corriendo al patio.

–¡Joder que no!– Gritó de nuevo mientras salía al patio.

–¡Meow, Meow!– El gato estaba lamiéndose las patas.

–¡¿Tú otra vez? Quítate!– Le ordenó, pero como el gato no le hizo caso prefirió seguir su camino hasta que el gato, de nuevo, puso su cola en su camino y lo hizo resbalar para que cayera en las aguas termales. –¡WUAHHH!–

¡SPLSHHHHHH!

–¡Jijiji papi se cayó!– Apareció el niño mientras se empezaba a reír de Ataru que quedó patas arriba con el agua.

Todos al oír eso se levantaron a ver qué ocurría, Ataru se levantaba como un enorme monstruo furioso empapado, los que veían la escena, Horo, Manta, Tamao y Yoh tragaron en seco, Hana inmediatamente se dejó de reír mientras el gato se iba de nuevo con la misma sonrisa gatuna marca Hao.

–¿Papi…?– Preguntó el niño inocentemente.

–Yo… yo… yo…– Cada vez parecía que iba a ser el fin del mundo, al menos eso pensaban todos. –… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!– Se empezó a carcajear mientras levantaba a su hijo y se metía al agua con él.

–¿¡EHHHHHHH!?– Gritaron todos con la boca hasta el piso.

–Joder… ¿¡Es esto posible!?– Preguntó Manta espantada.

–Creo que no nos enviaron al futuro, ¡Parece que nos enviaron al fin del mundooo!– Dijo una Horo espantada.

–¡Oye Yoh, ¿Qué piensas?!– Preguntó Manta, cuando la voltearon a ver, estaba en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

–Oigan ¿Qué pasa?–

–¡A-A-Ataru!– Dijo Horo.

–¡Nada Jejeje es sólo que ya nos íbamos a dormir, adiós!– Todos salieron corriendo y se llevaron a Yoh arrastrada por las escaleras.

* * *

Más tarde.

–… papi…– Llamó.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó sin interés.

–¿Cómo hacen las ranas?– Preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

–Hmm… algo como, GRRRAK, GRRRAAAAK, así.– Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

–¡Jijiji ¿Y los leones?!–

–¡Wraaaarrrr!–

–¡Las vacas!–

–¡Muuuu, muuuu!–

–¡Los patos!–

–¡Cuak, cuak!–

–¡Los ratones!–

–¿¡Quién dijo ratones!?– Se oyó la voz de Ran desde lejos.

–¡Whriiisshhhchtchtcht!–

–¡Los pajaritos!–

Ataru comenzó a silbar.

–¡Las ovejas!–

–¡Meh, Meeeeeh!–

–¡Los perritos!–

–Guau, guau.–

Dos horas después.

–¡Los gatitos!–

–Miau…mi... au…–

–¡Los monos!–

–¿¡Por qué a mí!?–

* * *

Mientras.

–¿Qué pasó?– Pensó Ran en el futón. –A lo mejor fue un sueño…–

–¡Woah, Rany sí que eres salvaje!– Apareció Jen de entra las sábanas.

–No me digas que…– Se espantó.

–¡Oh sí, quiero más!–

–¡AUXILIOOOOOO!–

* * *

G.S.

–Jajaja oye Mappa Douji, ¿Qué pasará ahora? Te veo esa sonrisa macabra de nuevo.–

–Ya lo verás, Ohachiyo, sólo te diré, que el día de mañana va a ser muyyy largo Jejeje…–

* * *

Al día siguiente recibieron una carta de Hao.

Nota:

¡Hola a todos! Como saben soy Hao, quiero decirles mis queridos guerreros que les he enviado esta carta… les traigo nueva información, como soy el Shaman King más sensual del mundo, se los diré en esta carta que obligo a Ohachiyo a escribir, bueno, como ya sabrán, los envié al futuro, ustedes tienen, luego de contar como tres horas con los dedos, 20 años, el niño cuyo nombre no recuerdo, tiene ehm… espera… contando con los dedos… ¡Ya apúrate Mappa Douji!... Tiene cuatro, no, no cuatro manos idiota, cuatro años, osea que… los envié cuatro años al futuro, hice eso porque… tiré el número al azar y que cayera lo que sea, como sea, ustedes van muy bien con su misión, los felicito, creo Jejeje, espero que se adapten y ya sé que me quieren pegar en mis Haitos cuando me vean, ¡Pero no podrán, buajajajaja!

Besos y pollo campero: Hao Asakura.

Fin de la nota.

Continuará…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡Muy bien, terminamos otro! Ok, con esto ya saben la edad de todos, ¡Gracias a todos por ayudarme a escogerla! Realmente me había dado un dolor de cabeza pensarla uMú pero jue! Aquí están! Bueno... ¡En el próximo capítulo, nuestros héroes XD visitarán el circo! ¿Lo grarán todos algún día pegarle a Hao en sus Haitos XD? ¿Qué hace un circo, visitando otro circo XD? ¡Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Ahora los Reviews!**

**¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme a decidir qué edad tenían! Ya que la mayoría eran perfiles de 20-25 pos decidí que un número entre ambos que me guste, 21 ¡Muchas gracias a todos amigos! Además dicen que los niños a lo medio son realmente un tornado con pies, así que… más material XD**

**Mary: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y gracias, ¡Me tomé una foto con Enzo Fortuny, ahora puedo morir en paz! Bueno pos te agradezco siempre tu review! :3**

**Angel: ¡Te lo agradezco! Jajaja sí, creo que ya nació, al menos Yoh no tuvo que sufrir más con la "cosa" dentro de él/ella XD Jejeje orínate siempre que quieras nada más no sea sobre mi pc que si no se me arruinan mis fics XD**


	8. El circo en el circo

**Hola! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, la razón: No sé XD bueno pero ahora volvemos con este fic que prometo no dejar hasta finalizar, así que agradezco a quienes comenten, le den fav o solo lo lean, ¡Porque no me detendré BUAJAJAJAJA!**

**Ok los dejo con el 8.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El circo, un lugar lleno de animales, y es que era raro, que los animales visitaran el circo, más cuando el tráfico se había esparcido hace apenas unas horas y al fin llegaron, estacionaron la suburvan y salieron.

–¡El circo, el circo, estamos en el circo!–

–¡Horo ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?!–

–Pssst a como estamos ahora, no tengo ni la menor idea Jejeje…– Respondió con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

–"Circo Hao es muy Sexy" ¿Por qué no me sorprende?– Dijo Manta con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

–¡Oigan, se salió una jirafa, métanla en la jaula!– Gritó uno de los sujetos que trabajaban en el circo.

–¡Hey, oigan, auxiliooo!– Gritó Manta al ver cómo le ponían un lazo en el cuello y la jalaban.

–¡Oh no, se llevan a la jirafa!– Gritó Pilika.

–¿A Manta?– Preguntó Ataru.

–¡Vamos antes de que algo malo le pase! – Dijo Jun.

–¡Súper yo al rescate!– Gritó Jen, inmediatamente todos los hombres se fueron corriendo en busca de la jirafa, osea Manta.

–Genial, nos dejaron solas…– Habló Ran mientras rodaba los ojos.

–Oye Yoh… ¿Qué no venía tu hijo con nosotros?– Preguntó Horo mientras se acomodaba… cierta cosa…

–Sí aquí está…– 3…2…1… –¡AHHH NO ESTÁ!– Gritó exaltada cuando vio que su hijo, ni rastro había dejado.

–¡Oh no, primero confunden a la jirafa con una Manta y ahora se pierde tu hijo!– Gritó Horo espantada.

–¿Desde cuándo Manta es una jirafa?– Preguntó Ran de mal humor.

–¡Eso no importa, acabo de perder a Hana!– Gritó Yoh mientras ellas también salían corriendo.

Mientras…

–¡Que se vallan!– Gritó el cirquero.

–¡Pero ya se lo dije, no es una jirafa, es una persona!– Gritó Ataru de nuevo.

–¿Qué no ve lo alta que está? ¡Es una jirafa!– Reclamó el hombre con bigote enorme.

–¡Chicos apúrense, esta jirafa se está poniendo cariñosa conmigo!– Gritó Manta mientras la jirafa se le iba acercando.

–¿Qué pasa aquí?– Llegaron los policías, con sus uniformes de policías, y sus lentes de policías, porque eran policías.

–Oiga oficial Jenny, nuestra amiga Manta está metida ahí.– Dijo Pilika.

–Idiota, esto no es pokémon.– Dijo Ataru.

–¿Entonces cómo se llama?– Preguntó Tamao.

–Joy.– Respondió la policía.

–¡Joder, al caso es lo mismo!– Gritó Ataru con una venita en la cien.

–¿Trata de seducirme?– Preguntó Joy alzando una ceja.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!–

–Pues igual se van presos por tratar de robarse una jirafa.–

–¡Que no soy una jirafa!–

–¿Desde cuándo las jirafas hablan?– Protestó Jun.

–¿Qué no vieron Madagascar?–

–¡No ayudes Pilika!–

Mientras.

–¡Se roban a Manta, se nos pierde un niño, y ahora se quieren llevar presos a los chicos!– Gritó Ran viendo el celular.

–¿¡Esto no puede ser peor!?– Gritó Horo.

G.S.

–¡AJAJAJAJA DESEO CUMPLIDO!–

Circo.

–¡Oigan linduras, ¿Quieren un beso?!– Llegaron un par de borrachos.

–¡AHHHH!– Grito de niña estilo Ran pero por parte de Horo.

–¡Ya cállate, y ustedes fuera de mi vista, tenemos que ir por nuestros novios!– Gritó Ran sonrojándose.

–Eso sonó mal…– Dijo Horo.

–¡No importa, chicas rescatemos a los chicos!– Dijo Yoh.

–¿¡Y tu hijo, baka!?– Reclamó Ran.

–¡Cierto, ¿Qué hacemos?!–

Mientras…

–¡Suélteme!–

–¡Waaahh nos arrestan a todos y Manta se quedó con la jirafa Melman!– Gritó Pilika.

–¡Que esto no es una película!– Gritaron Tamao y Jun.

–¿Entonces qué es?–

–Un fanfic.–

–¡Ya cállense!– Gritó la policía.

–¡Cuidado!– Gritó Jun cuando casi chocan con un cerdo.

–¿¡Y ese cerdo!?– Gritaron todos.

–¿Papi qué haces en el auto de policía?– Preguntó una voz.

–¿¡Qué crees que hago!? ¡Me voy preso! Espera… … … ¡Hana!– Gritó pegándose contra el vidrio.

–¿Y ese niño?– Preguntó la policía.

–¡Es mi hijo!– Respondió.

–¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? ¡Eso es imposible, usted es muy joven, es su hermano no mienta, ahora se va doble preso!–

–¡No miente oficial Joy, esa es la verdad!– Gritó Pilika.

–¡Ahhh no es cierto, usted es un maldito caliente entonces, embarazó a alguien tan joven, como yo!– Apuntó hacia Ataru.

–Pues usted parece de cuarenta…– Susurró Pilika.

–¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!?–

Mientras.

–¡Espera un poco más Manta!– Dijo Yoh mientras se peleaba con una jirafa.

–¡Rayos Manta, te metiste con una jirafa gay!– Dijo Horo también peleando.

–¡Oigan! Un mensaje.– Dijo Ran. –¡Los chicos están cerca!–

–¡Vamos!– Gritó Yoh mientras corrían, pero Ran se dio cuenta de algo.

–¡AHHHH BAKA TE LLEVAS A LA JIRAFA!– Gritó mientras Manta estaba toda moreteada en la jaula.

Mientras.

–¿A dónde vamos?– Preguntó el niño lamiendo su helado.

–¡Que por última vez, NO SOY ASALTATUMBAS!– Gritó Ataru.

–¡Lo más seguro es que hayas seducido a una señora o una jovencita como yo!–

–¡Ni loco me le acerco a alguien como usted!–

–¿¡QUÉ DICES MOCOSO DEPRAVADO!?–

–¡WAHHHHH VAMOS A PRISIÓN NO QUIERO IR A PRISIÓN WAHHHHH!– Lloriqueaba Pilika.

G.S.

–¡Jajaja Mappa Douji esto es demasiado, sálvalos jajajaja!–

–¡Ok, ok solo porque a Yoh y a las chicas también las están arrestando!–

Una luz blanca recorrió todo el lugar, de repente ese destello hizo que todos perdieran la conciencia.

Un reloj despertador sonó fuertemente a su lado, y de inmediato lo rompió.

–Anda la osa… qué pasó…– Musitó cuando de repente abrieron de golpe la puerta.

–¡Papá despierta llegaré tarde a la escuela!–Le gritaron a todo pulmón en el oído.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si tienes como cuatro, aún no vas a la escue…! – Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con una jovencito de unos catorce años enfrente de él con una pan tostado en la boca. –¿Ha-hana?–

–¡Apúrate!– Le gritó jalándolo de la mano mientras salía en un pantalón de dormir y una camiseta gris sin zapatos de la casa al… ¿¡Al garaje!?

–¡¿UN AUDI?!– Gritó espantado cuando vio el auto y a la par, la suburban.

–¡Papá arranca el auto!– Le gritó el chico que se ponía medias los zapatos.

–¡Ah, sí cierto! Por cierto… ¿Dónde estudias?–

–¡No es hora de bromas, sabes que estudio en la Secundaria Shinra (o como se escriba)!–

El auto arrancó rápidamente, y llegaron en menos de lo que esperaban, eso y que Ataru se saltó todos los semáforos en rojo y casi mata a un perro con camisa, Hana se bajó del auto a toda velocidad mientras Anna, o Ataru, se daba cuenta de que Hao los había mandado al futuro, de nuevo.

–¡Adiós papá!– Y ese fue el grito que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Qué bueno que no duermo en ropa interior.– Se dijo a sí mismo.

–¡Hola Hana!– Ataru volteó a ver qué ocurría en el patio de la escuela.

–¡Hola Alumi, Gakko, Yohane, Men… y… Sam!– Se sonrojó al decir eso, Ataru vio una persona, que tenía figura de hombre, ya que estaba de espaldas y no se veía bien, besar a Hana en La mejilla.

–¡AHHHH MI HIJO ES GAY!–

Mientras.

–¡AHHHHH!– Gritó Horo en el baño, Yoh, Ran y Manta acudieron al llamado.

–¡¿Qué ocurre?!– Preguntó Ran en la puerta.

–¡AUXILIO ESTOY SANGRANDO!–

Continuará…


	9. ¡¡Nuevas caras! ¿O no?

–¡AHHHHH!– Ataru entró corriendo a mil kilómetros por segundo mientras subía de cinco en cinco los escalones de… la escalera.

–¿Eh…?– Preguntó Yoh despertándose y viendo a su… esposo…

–¡YOH ESTO ES MALO!– Le gritó a centímetros de su cara.

–Lo sé… tienes barba…– Dijo rescatando la cabeza en la almohada. –Ahora vete… no me siento muy bien.–

–¿Te-tengo qué…? Espera… ¡Viajamos al futuro otra vez, y tenemos un audi A8 2014!– Le gritó de nuevo.

–¿Eso es bueno, no? Tenemos dinero…– Respondió hundiéndose en el futón.

–¡Peor, Hana es gay!– Yoh se levantó al oír eso exaltada.

–¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!?–

Mientras.

–¡AY NO, NECESITAMOS A FAUSTO, HORO SE DESANGRA!– Gritó Manta espantada.

–¡Ayúdenmeeee no quiero morir wahhhh!– Lloriqueaba está en el retreta.

–¿Qué oc…? ¡Ahhh Horo súbete las pantaletas!– Gritó Jun tapándose los ojos.

G.S.

–Ohachiyo, me aburro… ¿Crees que…?–

–¡No no no no no no, Mappa Douji si vas ya no existirá ni tu espíritu!–

–¡Oh por favor!–

–¡Te lo niego!–

–¡Entonces iré, nos vemos!–

–¡Mappa Douji noooooooo!–

Funbari.

–¡Este es un nuevo mundooooo… otra forma de viviiiiir, un lugar mejor con una nueva actituuuud!– Cantaba Hao mientras caminaba por Funbari. (El que reconozca esta canción se gana un premio XD)

–¡Vamos, rápido Hana!– Gritó una voz y una sombra pasó rápido por una calle.

–¡Sam, espérame no corras tan rápido!– Se excusó el mencionado mientras se detenía frente a Hao. –Hola.–

–¡Hola, ¿Sabes dónde queda la Funbari Onsen?!– Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Para qué quiere ir a mi casa?– Contradijo el chico algo desconfiado.

–¡Es que yo conozc…!– Pero fue interrumpido.

–Lo siento, no debo hablar con extraños… que no usan ropa interior…– Respondió yéndose corriendo por la dirección en la que el anterior grito había llamado hace un rato.

–¡D´o!–

Funbari Onsen.

–¡HORO YA CÁLLATE!– Gritó Ran con su pico elevándose haciendo un agujero en el techo.

–¡Auch, ¿Quién me puyó la nalga?!– Gritaron desde arriba.

Piso superior.

–¿¡Qué haremos Ataru!?– Preguntó Yoh preocupadísima.

–No sé pero…–

–¡Papá, Mamá, ya llegué!– Se escuchó desde abajo y unos pisotones que subían escaleras hasta abrir la puerta.

–¡Hana, bienvenido!– Dijo Yoh nerviosa.

–¿A que no adivinan? Un tipo muy raro que no usaba ropa interior, de cabello largo y usaba un kimono me preguntó por la Funbari Onsen, parecía pedófilo, como un pedobear con cabello lleno de cosméticos.–

–Jooo dijiste que era una adivinanza…– Exclamó Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Espera…– Dijo Ataru. –Ropa interior, cabello largo, kimono, Yoh ¿No te suena?–

Ataru y Yoh se quedaron pensando como unos treinta segundos.

No usa ropa interior + kimono + cabello largo+ cosméticos+ pedófilo, ok tal vez lo último no = …

–¡¿HAO ESTÁ AQUÍ?!– Gritaron los dos al unísono mientras Hana se quedaba petrificado.

–¿Lo conocían?– Preguntó.

–¡Es tu tío!– Respondió Ataru.

–¿¡Tengo un tío!?–

Abajo.

–¡Jun, llévame al hospital, rápido!– Gritó Horo colgándose de él aún con las pantaletas abajo.

–¡BAKAAAA NO ESTÁS MURIENDO, ESTÁS MENSTRUANDO!– Le gritó con una venita en la cien.

–¿¡QUÉÉÉ SIGNIFICA QUE ME OCNVERTIRÉ EN MONSTRUO!?–

–¡NO DIJO **MON**STRUANDO BAKA, DIJO **MEN**STRUANDO!– Le gritó de nuevo.

–Ah… ¿Y qué es eso?– Preguntó Horo, todos los presentes cayeron de espaldas.

–¿En serio no sabes qué es?– Preguntó Manta con una gotita de sudor en la cien.

–Si no tiene que ver con monstruos, entonces no tengo idea…– Respondió levantándose, aún no la falda abajo y las pantaletas.

–¿¡Ya quieres subirte las malditas pantaletas!?– Le gritó Jun. –Mira mejor no las subas ahí, ponte una toalla sanitaria, la menstruación es… ehm… algo que le llega a las mujeres cada mes, solo te diré eso porque sé que algún día regresaremos a la normalidad.–

–¿A eso le llamas normal?– Susurró Ran.

–Como sea, sólo es natural, así que no te preocupes, estás en tus días.–

–¿Mis días de qué?–

–¡DE MENSDTRUACIÓN IDIOTAAAAA!–

Arriba.

–Mamá, Papá, por cierto, Sam se quiere quedar a dormir algún día… ¿Puede quedarse?– Preguntó Hana sonrojándose notoriamente.

–¡AHHHHH!– Gritó Ataru recordando ese "pequeño detalle". –¡N-NO PO-PORQUE… YOH DÍ POR QUÉ!–

–Eh… porque… se acabaron la pasta y… los… ¿Frijoles?– Sonrió nerviosamente.

–¡Por favor, les prometo que no haremos nada!– Pidió de rodillas.

–¡No traerás a esa persona llamada Sam de la que hablas!– Sentenció Ataru aturdido.

–¡Papá, por favor, poooorfaaaa, prometo limpiar la mansión entera si le dejas quedarse!–

–¡He dicho que…! ¿Mansión?– Preguntó.

–Pues claro, esta es una mansión, somos ricos.– Respondió alzando una ceja.

–¿Somos…?– Dijo Ataru.

–¿… Ricos?– Completó Yoh.

–Siii… somos una de las familias más ricas de Japón…– Respondió Hana algo extrañado.

–¿¡Y de que tra-trabajamos!?– Preguntó Ataru con estrellas en los ojos.

–¿De qué hablas pá? Somos dueños de una de las cadenas de hoteles más grandes del mundo…– Respondió con una gota de sudor en la cien.

Abajo.

–¡WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!– Se escuchó desde arriba.

–¿Qué fue eso?– Preguntó Tamao.

–Creo que Ataru está feliz.– Dijo Pilika.

–¡Ya llegué!– Se escuchó en la puerta principal.

–Qué raro, creí que estábamos todos menos Jen en la pensión.– Dijo Tamao.

–Sí, ¿Quién será?– Preguntó Pilika.

–¡Oye Hana, ¿Lograste convencer a tus padres?!– Preguntó un chico de cabello dorado.

–¡No, aún no, Men!– Respondió este bajando las escaleras.

–¿¡MEEEEEN!?– Gritaron Pilika y Tamao asombrados.

–Ni idea…– Dijo Pilika encogiéndose de hombros.

–Estoy de acuerdo…– Respondió Tamao cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Tío Pil, Tío Tama, qué hacen ahí?– Preguntó Hana viendo como los dos los veían desde la puerta.

–Oye niño, ¿No crees que es hora de irte a tu casa?– Preguntó Pilika viendo de reojo a Men, literalmente.

–¿De qué hablas, Pil? Yo vivo aquí…– Respondió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

–Este niño tiene cabeza de caca…– Susurró Tamao al verle el cabello.

–Pil, tú y Tama son raros…– Musitó Men alejándose de ellos.

–Jajaja ¡Vamos, Men, no lo son, más rara es tu mamá!– Le dijo Hana.

–¿Mamá, quién es su mamá?– Preguntó Pilika mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

–¡Basta de bromas Pil, sabes que es Ran Tao y Jen Sugerharmsterruggenser!– Respondió de mala gana.

–¿Hamster qué?– Preguntó Pilika con espirales en los ojos.

–Apuesto a que ni tú lo sabes escribir.– Dijo Hana mientras reía de ver a Pilika tambalearse con Tamao.

–Bueno a los dos años no podía…– Admitió.

–¡A LOS DOS AÑOS NADIE ESCRIBE!– Gritó Pilika.

–¡Pues yo sí, soy un prodigio!–

–Prodigiosamente enano…– Musitó Pilika.

–Valla…– Dijo Tamao mientras veía como el mayor se peleaba con el niño. –Espera… ¿¡Hijo de Ran y Jen!?–

Arriba.

–¡Joder, somos millonarios jajaja!–

–Ataru está en las nubes…– Dijo Jun.

–O más bien en el arcoíris…– Dijo Manta.

–¿Acaso ingirió drogas?– Preguntó Horo.

–¡CLARO QUE NO BAKAAAA!– Le gritaron Manta y Jun.

DING DONG!

–¿Hmmm?– Dijeron todos.

–¡AHHHH EL PEDOBEAR CON COSMÉTICOS!– Oyeron un grito desde abajo.

–¡HAO!–

Conrinuará…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okas! Aquí los dejo con el 9! Valla valla… ahora que todos son grandes y ricos XD ¿Qué pasará? Y también, ¿¡Ahora que ha llegado Hao!? ¡Woohhh! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Esta vez sí que me inspiraron! Por cierto, "Pil" se lee como "Phil" pero me da pereza poner la H XD y claro, esta vez será algo diferente.**

**LECTORES! ¿Qué quieren que pase ahora? Pueden escoger 1 cosa que quieren que pase en el siguiente capítulo y yo con gusto la introduzco! Además escojan: ¿Sam es hombre o mujer? **

**Ok ahora los reviews…**

**SKAM Asakura Lawliet: ¡Graciassss! Bueno pues con el tiempo conoceremos a Sam XD a ver qué tal resulta esa persona y cómo reacciona Ataru XD ¡Y no secuestres a Hao, es mío ¬¬!**

**Mary: ¡Hola mary, gracias por tu review! Solo quiero decirte que a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar así que… ¡Buajajaja!**

**Angel: ¡Gracias por el review! Yaaaaa se subió! Y espero que te guste, yo también quise poner la idea de la menstru XD**

**Bueno, no importa si es solo 1 o si son 10000 reviews, trataré de responder siempre, ¡Hasta la otra!**


End file.
